


UNDERPATIENCE

by smrehd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smrehd/pseuds/smrehd
Summary: UNDERTALE AU. The fallens are swapped, and cyan is the 8th!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the 'Eight humans' were swapped. But thier souls were the same as original.
> 
> Here's that list:
> 
> Frisk is the 1st fallen human. They replaced Chara.
> 
> Chara is the 2nd. They replaced cyan soul.(patience)
> 
> Justice is the 3rd. He replaced orange soul.(bravery)
> 
> Kindness is the 4th. She replaced blue soul.(integrity)
> 
> Persevrance is still the 5th. She wasn't replaced any others. (purple soul)
> 
> Integrity is the 6th. She replaced green soul.(kindness)
> 
> Bravery is the 7th. He replaced yellow soul.(Justice)
> 
> The protagonist is the 8th. She replaced Frisk. She have cyan soul.

"Foods, weapon, and..."  
A girl who looks like 12 years old was writing something on a paper.  
"Coat? No. outside is pretty warm. So..."  
After one hour or so, She finished her preparations.  
"Okay, that's ALL I need. Oh wait. WEAPON!"  
She couldn't igonore the rumor: In MT. Ebott lives the monster.  
"Where's a knife... There it is."  
She picked up a knife at a basement. Then she brushed her hair, and tied it up with a red ribbon. Without some strange part, she seemed to finish prepairing for a camping. However, there was no one but the girl. It was the same one hour ago. And the time was midnight.

It was dark and cold, Because it was midnight. She went out. In this town, it's dangerous for a young girl to walking around at night. However, she wasn't scared at all, and didn't want to go back. The girl just kept walking in safe ways. She knew where was dangerous, and where was safe. When she got to the mountain, it was twilight. Although it was a little hard to get to the top of the mountain, she patiently kept walking.  
When it was getting bright and became morning, she got to the top of the mountain. She stood near of the hole. She started going down. Then she felt someting strange. She couldn't touch her footsteps.  
'What the- Is was real? Is the barriar ACTULLY exist? No way, HOW could it be possible?'  
After that, She couldn't go back even if she wants to. she gave up. Then she just kept going down. It didn't take long until she reached the flower garden.

She was looking around and tried to figure out where she arrived. And she found a piece of something which was red, and seemed like a heart beating regularly. She picked up the piece. Near the piece, there was a knife which looked very old, dusty, and had some blood stain. It scarad the girl. She couldn't take the knife ;it was too old and rusty. After all, she had to leave the place with the red piece leaving the knife behind.


	2. Chapter 1: The piece of soul

The girl saw a door which looked sophisticated and old. She thought it was strange to be a door next to the flower garden. She walked through the door, though.  
There was another door which looked very similar the previous one. When she tried to reach it, a flower popped up in front of her.  
'Oops!'  
That made her scared, but she kept her poker-face. And she grapped her knife tightly. She thought it might be a monster.  
"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"  
'... And you talk?'  
"Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"  
The girl said "yes." And let the flower talk.  
"Golly, you must be so confused."  
'Can you just stop saying "Blablabla and Blablabla..."and immediately get to the point?'  
"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"  
'THEN, JUST, YOU, TEACH, ME, THAT!! WHATEVER, JUST GET TO THE POINT!! I'M TOO TIRED TO LIESEN TO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!'   
"I guess..."  
"Look, just get to the point, okay?"  
That came close, but she calmed down.  
"Then... Here we go!"  
'Ah, finally.'

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"  
Like the flower said, she can see the cyan heart.  
"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."  
'How can I do that?'  
"What's the LV stands for? Why, LOVE, of course!"  
'No one asked you that.'  
"You want some LOVE, don't you?"  
"Don't worry. I'll share some with you!"  
And he smiled; show her little, white pellets.  
"Down here, LOVE is shared thought... little white..."friendliness pellets."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Move around! get as many as you can!"  
So she did what he said: It made her hurt.  
"What the fu--"  
She looked down her hands. They was bleeding, and the wound really, really hurt.  
"YOU IDIOT. In this world, it kills or BE killed."  
"Why would ANYONE pass an opportunity like this!?"  
While he saying, she fled.  
"Die-- Huh?"  
...And when he notice she's gone, she's already left for the Ruins.

"Huff, huff... DAMMIT..."  
Her wound was becoming bad.  
"Hell..."  
She serched for her backpack, and found a bandege. She used that.  
"Um... Are you okey?"  
Someone--she never heard that voice--talked to the girl.  
But no one was there.  
"Who's there?"  
"I'm the piece you've picked."  
"What?"  
"You were carrying a piece of my soul."  
"Was I carrying a piece of SOUL?"  
She surprised. A soul.'The very culmination of someone's being.' The thing she thought a kind of jewerly.  
"Yeah. Anyway, I'm Frisk."  
"... Call me Jessie."  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Well, A minute ago."  
"See that light? it can curel you."  
"How can I belive you? We've just met a little seconds ago."  
"Why I lie to the one carrying a part of me?"  
She nodded and decided to belive them.   
"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with patience. Your HP maxed out."  
The pain was gone. It caused her to fall asleep.   
"HEY, wake up!"  
"W-Well... I got'cha."  
"There is an empty house over there. You can sleep there. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"  
"O-Okey.."  
Whie going to the house, she filled with PATIENCE.


End file.
